


In Which Harry And Louis Ride a Rollercoaster

by Wisely_Silent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, rollercoaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Louis always felt free when he rode a rollercoaster. Harry didn’t.





	In Which Harry And Louis Ride a Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in last September for my friend who asked for a story where Harry and Louis ride a rollercoaster together. I ended up writing two separate one-shots and this is the first one. These two are also the first stories I’ve ever written about this band and back then I didn’t know much.
> 
> This piece of fiction takes place in summer 2013.
> 
> Also, I’m not a native English speaker, so there’s a good chance that I have made some language-related mistakes.

‘But why?’ Harry asked again.

     Louis sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. ‘Because I want to,’ he said for the umpteenth time.

     ‘You’ve already said that,’ Harry complained. ‘I want to know _why_.’

     There was a deep frown on Harry’s face and he had his arms folded, which Louis knew meant that persuading him was going to be far from easy. Louis simply wanted to take Harry out and yeah, maybe what he asked for was a bit weird, but now was the perfect opportunity, and he didn’t want to waste it. Besides he had already paid for it.

     They were inside their hotel room, enjoying a free evening which was a rare treat nowadays. Louis knew that Harry couldn’t understand why he wanted to go to an amusement park of all places, and that’s why he was being difficult. But Louis had always enjoyed going to one, to feel the rush and exhilaration of shooting through the air at high speed. And maybe he had dreamt about holding Harry’s hand whilst experiencing all that.

     Unfortunately Harry was not a fan of rollercoasters – at all. It wasn’t like he was afraid of them, but he simply disliked the feeling of his guts in his throat. Or that’s how Harry described it anyhow. Louis knew all of that, but he still hoped that he could somehow change Harry’s mind about it.

     ‘You’ve done it before, you know,’ Louis pointed out impatiently.

     ‘That was different, it was for the fans,’ Harry answered stubbornly.

     Louis rolled his eyes. Of course, Harry would probably jump off a bridge for the fans, but he refused to do the same for his boyfriend? That did not sit well with Louis.

     Perhaps Harry realised what Louis was thinking about, because he sighed shook his head a little. ‘Look... You know we’re not allowed to go out together,’ he began, ‘and there’s going to be a lot of people in there. I’m not really in the mood to receive yet another lecture in the morning from –’ 

     Louis interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. ‘I’m perfectly aware of what we are and are not allowed to do, you don’t need to remind me,’ he scowled. Right now he couldn’t care less about the bloody Management and their stupid orders. ‘That’s why I arranged for us to go there after closing time, so that there won’t be many people around.’

     Harry still looked unconvinced, but he did let his arms drop to his sides. ‘If you want to go so badly, perhaps you could call you “girlfriend” and take her. Or maybe Liam, he likes that sort of thing.’ Now he sounded bitter.

     ‘No,’ Louis said at once, ‘I want to go with you or not at all.’ There was no way he was going take Eleanor or anybody else anywhere, not today.

     Harry looked a little happier after that but it still wasn’t going to be enough.

     ‘If you agree, I will do anything you want when we get back,’ Louis said with resignation. He hadn’t wanted to resort in bribery, but it seemed it might be the only way. ‘Come on, Haz, please?’

     ‘ _Anything_ anything?’ Harry asked curiously.

     Louis nodded quickly, not hesitating even a millisecond.

     Suddenly Harry beamed, much to Louis’s surprise. There were crinkles in the corners of his eyes, white teeth in full display and those damn dimples on his cheeks. That smile always made Louis’s knees go weak and his heart beat faster. He wanted to kiss that smile off of Harry’s face and then make it appear again.

     ‘Great!’ Harry said and it was only then when Louis noticed the glint in Harry’s green eyes and the slight smirk on his face.

     ‘You’re going to make me pay for this, aren’t you?’ he asked warily.

     The look on Harry’s face only deepened. ‘You have no idea,’ he said brightly.

     Louis knew that look and he actually gulped, though fortunately not so loudly that Harry could hear. Harry was going drag him in bed and torture him in every way possible. But on the other hand, Louis kind of liked it when Harry sometimes wanted to be all dominant and possessive. And he had already promised, so he couldn’t really back out.

     Besides it was going to be worth it, no matter how much he would probably hurt by morning.

*

     The amusement park was close to their hotel so they opted to walk instead of taking a cab. It was warm outside and the sun had already set so it was getting darker. Regardless they put their sunglasses on and pulled their hoods up to avoid being recognised. They were breaking the rules and it was kind of exciting, but they still didn’t feel rebellious enough to hold hands.

     They walked in comfortable silence for a while, until Harry broke it. ‘I thought you might have something more romantic in mind for today,’ he said and turned his head to smile at Louis.

     ‘This is going to be romantic,’ Louis said confidently and he, too, smiled.

     Harry looked sceptical, but didn’t lose his smile. Instead he stepped closer and let his fingers brush softly against Louis’s.

     They turned a corner and finally saw their destination. The lights on the rides were on and they shined brightly against the darkening sky. It actually looked rather beautiful.

     ‘Well, maybe you aren’t totally full of crap after all,’ Harry said as he took in the sight.

     Louis laughed.

*

     They were let inside by the person Louis had spoken with earlier, and Louis started to lead Harry straight towards the biggest rollercoaster. It wasn’t the wildest he had been on, but it still looked rather impressive.

     ‘You can’t be serious,’ came Harry’s disbelieving voice.

     Louis stopped walking and noticed that Harry was standing behind him, staring at the ride with wide eyes. ‘It won’t be as bad as it looks,’ he said calmly.

     ‘How would you know?’ Harry demanded.

     ‘Because I’ve been on bigger ones than this,’ he said and grabbed Harry from the elbow. ‘Come on.’

     Having no choice, Harry reluctantly allowed Louis to guide him towards the loading deck. Soon they were sitting next to each other in the first carriage, waiting for the launch. Louis offered his hand to Harry, who took it instantly.

     ‘Don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it,’ Louis said, trying to make Harry feel better.

     ‘The worse I feel after this, the worse your punishment will be,’ Harry growled, but there was no time for further conversation, because suddenly the carriage shot forwards like a bullet.

     Louis laughed, enjoying wholeheartedly the wind on his face when they looped and rolled and fell and rose constantly. He enjoyed it even more when Harry’s grip on his hand tightened. He didn’t care that Harry was practically crushing his fingers or screaming in his ear, because this was how it felt to be alive and free.

     All too soon it was over and they we back at the loading deck. Harry had his eyes closed and his lips were pressed tightly together. He let go of Louis’s hand.

     ‘Are you okay?’ Louis asked worryingly as he began to open his seatbelt.

     ‘You’re going to be very sorry in the morning,’ Harry promised and opened his eyes to meet Louis’s gaze. His green eyes were bright and furious, but his lips formed an amused smile.

     Louis let out a relieved sigh, because for a moment he had been afraid that Harry was seriously angry with him.

     They got off and Louis started to guide Harry towards the next ride he wanted to take with him.

     ‘Your hair looks ridiculous,’ Harry said and stopped Louis with his arm. He then proceeded to make his hair less ridiculous.

     ‘I don’t understand why yours isn’t,’ Louis said and touched Harry’s curls. It was a lot messier than before but it still looked very good. His own, however, looked like it hadn’t seen a hairbrush for days.

     ‘I have good genes,’ Harry said with a smile, and Louis enjoyed his boyfriend’s fingers combing through his hair.

     ‘Didn’t you feel the rush of joy?’ he asked quietly and closed his eyes.

     ‘No,’ Harry said, ‘I feel no joy when I’m riding those things.’

     ‘I don’t understand you,’ Louis admitted.

     Harry stilled his hands and dropped the other to rest against Louis’s cheek. ‘I feel the rush when I step on stage and am greeted with thousands of screaming fans,’ he said.

     Louis opened his eyes and tilted his head up only to find Harry staring at him with a serious look on his face.

     ‘I feel the rush every time I look into your eyes,’ Harry said next and smiled so softly that Louis felt like he was going melt by the gentleness of it.

     ‘Yeah?’ Louis breathed.

     ‘Yeah,’ Harry said and stroked his cheek softly. ‘Are we going back now?’

     Louis shook his head. ‘Not quite yet. There’s one more ride to take.’

     Harry sighed with obvious resignation. ‘Fine,’ he said and took a step back. ‘Where to?’

     ‘This way,’ Louis said and started walking again. ‘And I think you will like this one.’

     ‘Really?’ Harry asked sceptically.

     ‘Really, it’s going to be a slow one.’

*

     ‘Okay, I do enjoy this one,’ Harry admitted with a smile. ‘And this does feel kind of romantic.’

     ‘I told you,’ Louis said smugly and gently poked Harry at the ribs with his free hand.

     The Ferris wheel moved slowly and occasionally stopped, so they had plenty of time to enjoy the view – and each other. It was fully dark by now and the moon was shining brightly. Harry’s head was on Louis’s shoulder and his hair was tickling against his face and neck. Louis had wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s middle.

     ‘Three years ago today was the best day of my life,’ Harry said quietly.

     ‘Yes, it was,’ Louis said and pressed his lips against Harry’s chocolate brown hair. Sometimes it felt like he had known Harry his entire life, so he was amazed that in reality it had only been three years since they had first spoken to each other.

     ‘Though I have to admit that I never thought I would meet the love of my life in a toilet,’ Harry chuckled.

     ‘Well, I personally think that a toilet is as good a place to meet as any,’ Louis said with a laugh.

     Harry laughed too and pressed his body closer to Louis.

     ‘Are you still regretting coming in here?’ Louis asked.

     ‘No,’ Harry said and shook his head, ‘but you’re still going to get your punishment.’

     Louis had expected it, but right now he wasn’t going to worry about it. And it was going to be Harry’s job tomorrow to explain to everyone else why Louis was unable to get out of bed. That was something to look forward to.

 

**The End**


End file.
